The tent
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: My version of the tent scene in X2, or better: What should have happened. 2nd PART ADDED AS REQUESTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Here's a short story I came up with a few days ago. I hope the server will be working soon again. : (

**The tent**

She couldn't believe that she'd really done it…

Sitting up in her sleeping bag, Jean ran both hands through her face and hair just to let out a sigh and short cursing noise afterwards. It had been there, she'd seen it and had just turned around to leave. He'd been hurt, clearly hurt a lot. And disappointed. And what had she done? Nothing! If she was honest with herself she didn't know what to do. She'd been so close to give in, to shut down her rational thinking part of her brain that was committed to Scott, to taste more of the fire that he'd provoked within her, the passion that had sent thrills through her entire body. She'd so badly wanted more of this, more kisses, more touching, to taste more of him, feel more of him. Logan…, she thought with a frustrated sigh. Her life had been perfectly balanced, her relationship perfectly happy, she'd been the calm, loyal and controlled Dr. Jean Grey that everyone wanted, that Scott wanted - since the word beginning with _con_ and ending with _troll _was so important to him. And then this grumpy, mean, chaotic, wild, reckless Canadian stepped into their home and turned the sky into the earth, the sun into the moon, the cold into the warm and her life was suddenly as chaotic as he was. This unsociable, never listening, shamelessly-flirting-with-her-even-if-Scott-was-in-the-same-room, but handsome, mysterious, sexy, nice-when-no-one's-looking hunk of a man destroyed everything that had made her life oh so perfect before with one look, one smirk and one touch of his hands only. And now he'd even dared to kiss her with those nice and oh-so-soft-lips and here she was and couldn't stop thinking about him and that she wanted to feel it again. Had this been his aim? To kiss her just to let her know that she'd be thinking of him and not Scott, who might be in danger and needed help?! If, then he'd succeeded and could give himself a good pat on the shoulder.

Groaning in complete frustration, Jean left her tent to breathe in the cool, but comfortable air of the night and then she saw it. On the opposite side of the camp, further away from all of them than necessary, was his tent. Instantly her heart began to beat faster. Why did he have to destroy the control she needed so much? Or did she even need it? Maybe it wasn't her but Scott only who needed it? But if the control wasn't important, how could she tell that also her other values, which made her relationship so perfect, weren't wrong? Maybe that, what this troublemaker had made her feel, was really what she wanted… She knew she was steadily becoming stronger, her powers were expanding and she knew that he felt it. That had been what he'd asked for her to answer. He'd been worried about the powers she'd used during the flight. He'd clearly been worried a lot…

Suddenly, Jean realized that she was standing right in front of his tent. With a confused look she turned around and gave hers on the opposite side and far away, a raised eyebrow. She groaned when she noticed it. Cocking eyebrows was never something she did, that was him, not her, so it was bad! Bad eyebrow, bad treacherous lips, bad fast beating heart, bad curiosity and even more bad this light headed thinking of hers. Thinking it, Jean nearly had to laugh since she was standing right in front of the source of all evil. She just stood there for a while, a finger unconsciously touching her lips. She could still feel his rough, animalistic, but oh so wanting and despaired kiss on them. And once more she thought about how it would be like to feel them on other parts of her body…

Becoming aware of what she thought, Jean blushed with widened eyes and stared at his tent, before she quickly turned around…

In his tent, Logan was staring onto his dogtags again as he suddenly heard a noise and looked up. He cocked his eyebrows, as the zipper was opened and she came inside. "I said I want ya to…," he began as he realized that this one wasn't faked but very real. She was here, smiling weakly at him and closed the zipper again, before she turned around with flushed cheeks and a smile. Not knowing what to say, he just stared at her when she came closer to kneel down. "Look…," he said once more as he'd already done to her imposter before. He thought he'd be dreaming for real now, as she just straddled him and began to stroke over his cheeks and lips after she'd cupped his face. He couldn't help but stare into those eyes he loved so much. Still, he didn't know what to think…

Now here she was and made things even more complicated and worse and… What was she doing here anyway?! Why did she go back again? Looking down she noticed that she was straddling him. But this wouldn't have bothered her if it hadn't felt so right; a small fire that was now growing to a full active volcano deep within her. And then there were those hands that still rested next to his sleeping bag, those eyes that really looked at her insecurely and almost shy, since neither knew what to do or what she was up to, and then his… No, she didn't dare to think further… Jean's eyes grew wide when he suddenly sat up and stared at her.

"What are ya doin' here, Jeannie?"

If her heart hadn't been out of control before, now it was. No one before had called her like that. Or better they had when she was a child, to annoy her by referring her to a "_Jeannie_ in a bottle". But out of those intriguing looking lips, it was a complete different matter. Now, she loved it and wanted to hear it again. And she also just realized that she behaved like a schoolgirl that was in love with her forbidden teacher.

"Hey, ya still there?!" Logan asked and cocked an eyebrow.

Oh, he just had to do that, she thought, but before he could say anything else, her lips where on his and she felt the fire burning hot within her again. Feeling the passion, lust and deep desire rising within her, she pushed him down, still greedily exploring his lips and mouth with hers.

Not knowing what to think, Logan just let her do what she wanted…whatever it was she had on mind. When Jean allowed him to turn her around after stripping her half naked, she knew which side in her had won the battle that had raged deep within her and which he'd started. And one look into his eyes made clear that the hurt and desperation were long gone and replaced by something new. And suddenly she was happy that his tent was indeed further away from the others than necessary…

**Well, I wrote it after realizing that so many others wrote there thoughts about what should have happened in X2 and now here's my version. I only hope that I can come up with a title before posting it. LOL And of course that the darn server is working soon again… I hope you guys liked it and that you'll review on it. ; ) See ya!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Since some of you asked, here is a short Sequel. ; ) Hope you enjoy it. Please R & R!!!

**The Tent – The morning after**

When Logan awoke on the next morning he first panicked since he couldn't move. He opened his eyes and looked down onto his chest just to smile. He now remembered. It had surprised him a lot when the redhead, who now slept on his chest, had entered his tent. To him it had appeared as if she'd clearly decided who she wanted and this one wasn't him. But then she'd just been there and he'd spent the whole rest of the night with showing her how much she meant to him. Reaching out, Logan stroked through her face and pulled some strands from it. Even if he'd enjoyed the night a lot, he didn't know what to think about it. He couldn't tell what she was thinking now, if she'd just used her chance with him since Scott wasn't there or if she'd noticed that her decision was wrong. He still thought the latter. From the first moment he'd seen her, he'd known that she was like him. He'd felt the same passion and fire within her, something she couldn't live up with Scott. She needed a partner with whom she could do the things she wanted to do. From the beginning he'd asked himself what she saw in her fiancé. To Logan he was an uptight, control-loving nerd, who couldn't even show his true feeling with a girl. Scott needed control, Jean on the contrary needed to be free, uncontrolled and run free in her passion. And this was something Scot could never give her. But he could and would if she gave him the chance…

Logan opened his eyes again when he felt her stirring in her sleep. It didn't take long and Jean raised her head sleepily. "Hey…," he said and smiled. He couldn't help thinking that she looked beautiful even in the early morning.

Realizing that she was still on top of him, Jean blushed and rolled over so that she lay on her side. "What time is it?" she asked drowsily.

"The others are still sleepin'", Logan replied and she nodded. He could tell that she didn't feel comfortable. "Jean…"

"Yeah?" she asked but avoided his eyes.

"Why are ya here?" He held her gaze until she looked away first and sat up to pull her legs closer. Logan waited a while but she didn't reply. "I mean… You said ya wanted Scott, now you're here and… I just don't understand it. So why are ya here?"

She had to admit that this was a good question. She had no idea why she was here or what had gotten into her. Hugging her legs, she rested her head on her arms and was closely watched by Logan, who now lay on his side to have a better look at her.

"Jean?" he asked again and she turned her head to meet his gaze. "Why did ya do this?" he shook his head, picked up on her nervousness and confusion at the same time. "You told me not to push ya… And then you come to me. Why?"

"I…," Jean began and ran both hands through her face, just to bury them into her hair next. "I don't know…"

Giving a brief laugh, he nodded ironically. "Okay…" Watching her, he finally sat up, too and crossed his legs. "Jean… I don't nee to remind ya of what happened, right?" he asked completely serious and calm. "And I know ya well enough by now to see that something's wrong. What has changed your mind?" She shrugged. "Look at me," Logan said and cupped her chin. He saw the despair and tears in her eyes. "Do ya regret it?"

"No," the redhead said and shook her head. "Then why are ya cryin'?"

"I don't know…," she sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I'm so confused…"

"About what?" Logan asked, since she didn't know or understand what was going on in her head. "If ya don't regret it, then why are ya cryin'?"

Sniffing, Jean turned her head and just stared at him for a while. If she was honest, she couldn't tell why she was crying at all. She didn't regret the night with him. Surprisingly, she didn't even feel guilty. What confused her was that she didn't even think about Scott, who was probably in danger if not already dead. All she thought about was how good it had felt to let loose, not to think about control and not to care about everything around the. The voice within her had probably even been louder than she had, but she just didn't care. He'd let her do what she wanted to do with him, unlike Scott for whom control was everything even in bed. Maybe she was crying because this night had made her realize something she always tried to ignore: the fact that her relationship wasn't as happy as she imagined. She rather played a role. She was the calm, perfect Dr Jean Grey with the perfect, good-looking man next to her and she had a perfect relationship. The thing no one knew was that she wanted more. That she wasn't perfect, didn't like control, that she felt a strong, powerful fire burning within her that screamed for more, that wanted passion, taste wildness and needed to be released. She had experienced it this night and she now refused to let it go…

But then, there was the other side within her that told her he only wanted her as an addition to his list, to enjoy her company for one night and move on. He wouldn't stay. Not even for her, she knew that. He needed to be fire, to be free from responsibility, free from a permanent partner that tied him down to one place. It was something Logan couldn't do and she could never change that within him. So she cried right now because of this realization that she had her dream for one night only and now, after this mission, he'd leave and never come

back…

"Ya know…," Logan said with a cocked eyebrow and awoke her from her daydream. She realized that he must have watched her the whole time through. "I had a lot of reactions to my love-makin',…but 15 minutes of complete silence while ya cry your eyes out… call that somethin'…"

A look at her watch told her that she had really been in her own world for over 15 minutes by now. "Sorry…," Jean apologized.

"Never mind… As long as ya tell me what's wrong with ya." He tilted his head a bit and gave her a worried look. "I know that I didn't hurt ya, so what's wrong?"

"What now?" Jean asked and now it was him who was clearly confused.

"What now?!" he asked back and she nodded. "What, what now?!"

"I mean when we get back home…"

"ell, you go back to your beloved Scooter and I…" He shrugged and frowned when she gave him a hurt look.

"So it didn't mean anything at all to you?" Jean asked and saw that he cocked an eyebrow again.

"It was you who made a decision, Jean…," Logan replied. "You pushed me away, just to jump my bones next, so actually it's me who has to ask what now? I've no idea what has gotten into ya and especially not what ya want now… Tell me and I can tell ya what I want…"

Lowering her head, she still hugged her legs and rested her head on her arms once more. "I was wrong…," she said after a while.

"With what?"

"You know…," Jean began and sighed. "Scott's a great man, but… He's…" She shook her head. "The night has proven that I'm not that happy with him as everyone thinks I am… I want more than what he and I have, but he can't give me this." She turned her head to look at him. "But you… You're not the relationship kind of guy…"

"I ain't?" Logan asked surprised.

"No! You need to be free and you come and go whenever you want. And I'm not willing to wake up one morning with a letter next to me that say you're gone for a few months…," she explained and he looked down. "And you need that freedom. And besides that… We don't even know each other for real…"

"Jean…," he said and sounded rather annoyed. "I'd give ya my whole resume if I had one…"

"It's not the age or real name or anything like that, Logan," Jean replied. "I don't know what your favorite food is, your favorite color, what you don't like. Things you should know from the partner."

"Pizza, blue, Scooter," he grunted.

"It's not funny!"

"Well, I ain't makin' fun here," he gave back. "Jean, believe me," Logan said after a moment and took her hand. "If ya give me the chance, I'll show ya that I can have a real relationship. It's not that I never had one before. It's just…" He shook his head and looked away. "My last partner ended up dead and other than that it's not so easy to find someone who wants somethin' real. Especially not with someone like me…"

"That means?" Jean asked him.

"I'll stay forever if ya just give me a chance… This definitely wasn't a one night stand only for me," he assured her and she could tell that he was saying the truth. He almost looked pleadingly at her. The same as he'd done in front of the Blackbird. "Give us a chance…"

If she was honest, she didn't know what to say. Her heart wanted to believe him so much. But still she was afraid to break with everything she had now and start something with him and end up hurt. "I don't know…," Jean sighed and rolled onto her back to cover her face with one arm. "I want to believe you…"

"But?" he asked calmly and she let her arm fall to the side to look at him.

"What do you even feel for me?" she asked and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I love ya…," Logan replied and began to frown when she sat up and hugged her legs again.

"But you don't even know me, Logan! You can't love me without even knowing me…"

"Obviously I can because I do love ya," he gave back with a shake of his head and sat up a bit, too. "It was you who said girls only flirt with the bad guy, so it's me who has to ask what ya actually feel for me!"

"I don't know what I feel for you," Jean said. "And that's the point. I feel something for you, but I can't tell what I feel. It confuses me…"

"Lust?" he asked but she shook her head. "Attraction only?"

"No…," she said and heaved a deep breath, just to gasp as he pulled her into a hard, passionate kiss. Automatically her hand reached up to grab his neck and pulled him closer.

"Ya feel the same, Jean," he whispered and held her neck steady. "You want me as much as I want ya."

Looking at him with flushed cheeks, she reached out to stroke over his muttonchops. "That's the problem here, Logan… It can destroy the team in a worst case and we've a responsibility towards them… Scott is the leader and if he breaks down, the whole team will."

"If he can't handle that his girl ain't happy with him, then it shouldn't be your problem," he grunted. "It's his fault, not yours or the teams." She looked away. "Jeannie, what do ya want in your life? Be unhappy with him or risk somethin' and try somethin' new?" he asked and she finally looked back. "I said I could be the good guy and I meant it…"

"Logan?" a voice, they recognized as Ororo's, suddenly said and Jean began to panic. She turned towards him with widened eyes, but he gave her a sign to stay quiet. They watched in tension how Ororo stopped in front of the tent and knelt down. "I heard the two of you talking. I know Jean's in there with you."

"Oh God…," the redhead gasped and reached quickly for her shirt to pull it on. She couldn't help but star shaking. They'd been caught, she knew that. The others would get to know about it, too, and there'd be trouble… And if Scott found out…

"Come on, Logan, open up," Ororo said and he finally did so with a last glance at Jean. He sat back when the woman entered. Ororo gave both of them a knowing look. "We head off in less than an hour. Our target is Alkali Lake," she told them and Logan nodded. "We meet at the jet." She gave both of them a brief look and turned to leave again, when Jean grabbed her arm.

"'Ro, it's not…," she began when her friend waved off.

"Jean, the two of you can't hide it," she said and noticed how the redhead wanted to add something. "And it doesn't surprise me either."

"No?" Logan asked not minder surprised than Jean and Ororo shook her head.

"No," she simply said. "Jean told me that she's unhappy with Scott and since you showed up she finally smiled again." Smirking as the redhead blushed, Logan finally had his proof. "And when you came back from your trip, I've seen how the two of you have looked at each other. And I'm not mentioning your look in the jet before those two jets caught us." She smiled at them. "And to be honest… I didn't even bother to look into Jean's tent. I kinda knew she'd be here…" With that she left.

"I should better go, too," Jean mumbled and began to get dressed. Thinking about her friend's words, she'd never thought it would be that obvious. As it seemed she'd been wrong. Logan watched her the whole time through until she turned. "I…I talk to Scott when we're back home…," she said calmly and he cocked a surprised eyebrow.

"That means?" Logan asked and she surprised him again by kissing him.

"I tell him that it's not working anymore," she admitted and looked back up to meet his gaze. "And then the two of us have to wait and see…"

Smiling happily, he pulled her into another kiss. "Sounds good…," he smirked and received a weak smile from her.

"You should get ready, too," Jean said after a moment and stroked over his cheek, before she left; leaving him as the probably happiest man on the planet. He'd finally reached his aim. She really wanted to give them a chance, he couldn't believe it… Still smiling like a simpleton, Logan got dressed and packed his things together to head over to the jet next. He couldn't wait to arrive back home and do what he wanted since he'd stepped into the school. He wanted to be with her since he'd first seen her. He just knew it was the right thing to do. He'd face all possible consequences as long as they could be together.

Logan boarded the jet and sat down on his casual seat, where he exchanged a look and smile with the redhead on the front, who seemed to be as happy as he was. The only thing both didn't imagine was that the day would turn out completely different from what everyone imagined…

**That was my short second part. Of course every one of you knows how the story goes on, right? ; ) Hope you liked it and please review!!!**


End file.
